Not Really The Time
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Raphael felt that this wasn't the time to talk about this...his brother felt other wise. 1987 verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! Ill let you know when I care**

* * *

Leo turned his head and stared wide gaped at Raph who was blushing profoundly trying not to make any eye contact..

"You love...me?" Leo asked and repeated much to Raph's embarrassment.

"Yeah, Dude don't you ever see him look at you?" Mikey added winking at Leo who was on his left side they all were currently tied shell to shell in a tight circle. Leo was right by Raph and Mikey was on his left while Don was stuck in between Raph and Mikey.

"Mikey got a point, Raph never shuts up about you" Don added leaned forward to try to make eye contact with his older brother while Raph was in his way.

"Raph..is that true?" Leo asked leaning closer to Raph. Raph just leaned away and let his eyes met Leo's through the corner of his eyes. Raph immediately dropped his eyes and shook his head blush growing and Leo's forming. A stiff cough broke through getting Mikey and Don's attention but not Leo's and Raph's.

"Can I destroy you now?" Shredder asked pointing the the remote in his hand. That at any moment was ready to be pushed and destroy the turtles that was under its lazar. Mikey gasped.

"How rude don't you see they are having a moment!" Mikey shouted fighting his restraints

"Yeah!, I knew you were evil, but not a monster!" Don added turn his head away from Shredder with a ' _hmff!_ '. Shredder signed and slap a hand over his eyes he couldn't believe this.

"Fine. They get 20 seconds. Starting now!" Shredder yelled

" _20"_

"Raph hurry up!" Mikey shouted wiggling in the ropes. Raph shook his head still not making eye contact with Leo who was still watching him.

" _19"_

"Tell, him" Don practically growled

"Raph, it's ok...tell me" Leo whispered Raph's head lifted up and he took a huge breath before he turned to face Leo

" _18"_

"Leonardo, I love you!" Raph shouted closing his eyes tightly. Leo was taken back how loud and upfront he was about it. Mikey and Don grinned at each other.

" _17"_

"God, I love you more than life itself, everything you do simply amazes me" Raph said opening his eye and looking at Leo his eyes full of love and trust.

" _16"_

"Everything you do and feel...excites me to the point. Where I just want to hold you and kiss you"

" _15"_

"I can't get you out of my head! I think about you all the time, and as much as it frustrates me. I simply love it, and cherish it" Leo blushed even more

" _14"_

"Yeah, sometimes you drive me completely insane...but in the end. It makes me love you even more..."

" _13"_

"B-but I thought you love Mona?" Leo asked smiling softly despite himself.

" _12"_

"She was just a very good friend" Raph shrugged

" _11"_

"Then why are you suddenly spending so much time with her all of a sudden?" Leo asked leaning back some. Raph went pale damn he wasn't expecting that.

" _10"_

"..."

" _9"_

"Go one Raph" Don urged him with his elbow.

" _8"_

"Come on dude! He deserves to know, after all we _are_ gonna _die_ soon" Mikey added raising an eyebrow at the last part.

" _7"_

"She was helping me" Raphs whispered Leo shrugged his shoulders completely confused

" _6"_

"With what?" Leo pressed Raph shook his head and turned to look at Shredder full on.

" _5"_

"You know what! it nothing! j-just press the button!" Raph suddenly yelled that the Shredder.

" _4"_

"What? NO WAIT!" Leo yelled back at the Shredder then immediately focused on Raph again. "She was helping you with what Raphael?"

" _3"_

"Leo, no please" Raph begged dropping his head blush creeping up again.

" _2"_

"What Raph what was she helping you with?" Leo pressed even more irritation peeking through his voice. Raph felt the room close around. Leo being tied to him, everyone focused on him, he closes his eyes screamed out.

" _1"_

"Our wedding! I was gonna propose to you tonight before we got kidnapped!" Raph screamed Leo froze his eyes widening as he face grew redder than a red fire pepper.

"Way to go Raph!" Mikey cheered but for some reason Raph thought Mikey was teasing him and he made Leo cry. Raph turned his head to see Leo's head dropped as silent tears rain down his cheeks as a smiled was on his lips

"Yeah," Don added smiling softly as Raph leaned his forehead in the side of Leo's head laughing softly. Leo smiled blushing growing down to his neck as he looked at Raph from the corner of his eye.

"HAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW" Bebop and Rocksteady signed holding on to each other. Leo was staring at Raph while Raph just stared back determination filled his eyes and Leo had love and admiration in his. Raph softly nudges Leo's cheek with his snout. Leo smiled and turn his head facing Raph completely both leaning closer.

"Dude, give him the ring!" Mikey interrupted Leo pulled back with a small laughed while a throbbing irritation icon showed over Raph's forehead.

"I-I can't. It's in my belt" Raph smirked looking down at his open waist.

"I'll go and get it!" Bebop smiled breaking away from the hug with Rocksteady and ran to go get the belt

"O-ok" Raph stuttered

"Ohh I wish I had a camera!" Mikey smiled

"Here you go" Bebop handed Raph his belt with his ring..and sai's

"T-thanks" Raph noded then turned to Leo

"Leonardo, will you do me the hon-" Raph started off brave before Leo interrupted

"YES!" then smashed his lips into Raph's surprised ones. Raph kissed back before pulling away smirking

"At least let me finish and get the ring" Raph laughed

"NO" Leo pouted before going back for a kiss that lasted longer than the one before.

"...May I kill you know?" Shredder asked shoulders dropping sadden on how he was forgotten so easily.

"Yeah sure whatever" Mikey shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean whatever?" Shedder asked jumping from his computer platform and down to ground level eyeing Mikey.

"I mean whatever I don't really care " Mikey shrugged all he really wanted was to see Raph purpose and now he did, he was ready to die now. The two couple behind then when too busy kissing to realize Mikey was arguing with death itself.

"Yeah, come on! I thought you of all people! would know what 'whatever' would mean" Well…..Mikey. AND now Don were both arguing with death.

"I never said that, I didn't understand it but" Shedder was taken back yet again by the purple turtles sass.

"You were taken back when Mikey responded that way" Don explained shaking his head completely understanding him.

"Y-yeah" Shredder agreed

"Well how do you want us to respond?" Don asked raising an eyebrow. The Shredder shrugged

"I don't know maybe 'ahhh!', 'Please don't kill me', 'I'm too cool to die', 'I have too much to live for!', 'You'll never get away with! this', Blah blah so on and so on" Shredder waved his hand at the two younger brothers.

"Ah! no please don't kill us!" Mikey said all mockingly Don snickered beside him

"Don't kill us" Don laughed then elbowed Raph in the side. Raph grumbled and broke from the kiss

" _What?_ " Raph growled out eyeing Don out the corner of his eye.

"Beg for your life" Don said as Raph leaned to Leo again.

" _Later_ " Raph said before he kept his tongue down Leo's throat. Leo groaned in the kiss and turned his head to get better access to Raph's mouth.

"ugh! Seriously guys?" Mikey signed

"mmmhhhmm" Raph smiled in the kiss humming 'Yes' to Mikey who just rolled his eyes.

"Can we leave now? i'm hungry!" Mikey whined as he stomach grumbled loudly. Shredder growled and shook his head.

"No, I haven't killed you yet!" Shredder shouted

"Then what's stopping you?" The Shredder was about to answer before a giggled interrupted them. A giggle. They all turned poker face, and turned to see Leo and Raph NOT TIED DOWN and a few feet away from them Leo sitting in Raph's lap. Raph buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck while Leo giggled and blushing riding up his face again. As Raph whispered very inappropriate things to him. Leo would every so often would lean back some, only to be pulled back and kissed by Raph. Mikey and Don looked down at the roped that were currently laying on their waist and not on their shoulder.

"Now, now" Shredder smiled backing away slowly as Mikey and Don advance towards him. "Bebop, Rocksteady help me!" Shredder shouted to his two idiots of henchmen who were currently amazed by Leo and Raph 'sudden' relationship to help him.

…

"Master Splinter! where are ya master?" Mikey yelled voice echoing through the lair. Master Splinter walked in grumbling to himself.

"Ah, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo, where did ya'll disappear too?" Master Splinter ask as his sons walked in smiling brightly. Leo and Raph walked to the couch and sat together, Don walked to his lab and pulled out his phone, and Mikey walked to Master Splinter and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Master let me tell you a story….."


End file.
